


Sorpresa

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: La magia es mas sorprendente de lo que uno piensa y Damon lo descubrirá.





	1. Chapter 1

Sabía que algún día el karma lo atacaría pero no de esta manera.

La vida lo odiaba.

Se negaba a aceptar esta realidad.

— Creo que se rompió.

— No es momento Nora... —ella solo se encogió de hombros— Damon.

— No, calla híbrido psicópata.

— Sabes que no es mi culpa, así que no te desquites conmigo.

— Bien... es de Bonnie, voy a matar a esa bruja.

Se levanto con brusquedad y encamino hacia la puerta, pero cuando no pudo abrirla se giro hacia el único usuario de magia.

— Para ser honestos, la culpa es de tu pesada novia, la doble fácil.

— Ella es mi ex novia.

— Bueno ella no cree eso.

Una discusión entre ambos se desato, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Klaus aumentara.

Se tenía que contener no podía arrancarles la garganta.

— Pueden para, se que esto es difícil.

Damon lo miro enfurecido.

— No, no lo sabes, soy yo quien esta cargando dentro mío este bebé mágico.

— Damon...

Lo llamo exasperado.

— Soy un hombre, los hombres normales no engendran bebés.

Resoplo frustrado, froto sus dedos intentando bajar el dolor de cabeza, Damon seguía balbuceando sobre lo que era normal, Nora revolotea alrededor de él.

Sus padres desde el infierno deben estar riéndose de él, tener que compartir la paternidad con Damon debe ser castigo de alguna deidad o su propia madre.

Todo por la estúpida y desesperada Elena.

  


～o～o～o～o～

  


_— Bonnie dijo que hay un hechizo que puede hacer que los vampiros puedan procrear, se elabora como una poción, debe consumirse antes de tener sexo... ¿¡Nik me estás escuchando!?_

_— Si, lo hago Rebekah._

**_Por dentro los estoy lamentando._ **

_— Repite lo que dije._

_Bufo molesto, quería seguir pintando con tranquilidad, en ves de escuchar el llamado de maternidad de su hermana._

_— La bruja Bennet descubrió una manera de que los vampiros puedan procrear... perdona que no salte de alegría por la noticia, es algo que no me interesa._

_— Antes querías ser padre._

_Le sonreí con ironía._

_— Esa es la palabra clave hermana, antes, ahora sólo me interesa acabar con mis enemigos._

_— Podrías al menos ponerte feliz por mí._

_— La idea de verte más hormonal de lo que ya eres, no es algo que me inspire alegría._

_— Eres un maldito._

_Dijo antes de azotar la puerta._

**_Abra algún día que no salga así, siempre siendo la reina del drama, tiene suerte de que seamos ricos._ **

_— Niklaus, no deberías ser tan brusco con nuestra hermana._

**_Se va uno y aparece otro, hoy no es su día._ **

_— Oh Elijah, no la defiendas._

_El mayor sólo suspiro._

_— ¿Has sabido algo de Kol?_

_— Debe de estar en alguna parte de Europa._

_— ¿Podrías explicarme porque tomo esa idea precipitada de huir con el joven Gilbert?_

_— La hermana del chico dijo algo sobre "No volverás a ver a Kol Mikaelson mientras vivas bajo mi techo"... tú sabes como es él, le encanta los desafíos, hará todo lo contrario que le ordenemos._

_— Debe de aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás y no secuestrar a alguien._

_— Hermano ¿dónde está tú espíritu de romanticismo? Además Jeremy no se le veía muy secuestrado en las fotos de cuando estuvieron en Venecia... déjalos ser._

_— Si alentamos a que haga lo incorrecto._

_Klaus apretó los puños, ya estaba alcanzando el limite de su paciencia._

_— ¿Desde cuando el amor es lo incorrecto hermano?_

_— ¿Desde cuando eres defensor del amor?_

_— Desde que Kol ya no es miserable a diferencia de nosotros... y como no puedo encontrar paz en mi propio hogar me voy._

_— Niklaus, por favor..._

_— No insistas hermano estoy bastante estresado y soy capas de clavarte una daga._

_Solo tal vez deba de admitir que lo dramático es de la familia._

  


_~°~°~°~°~_

  


_Se relajo al notar que el bar no está tan lleno, necesitaba día libre, sus hermanos lo agobian con demasiada frecuencia._

_Sintió como alguien se sienta a lado._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí Klaus?_

_— Vengo a tejer Damon —abrió señalando todo el lugar— ¿A ti que te parece a que vengo?._

_— No me jodas._

_— Ya quisieras amor, pero no estoy de humor._

_— Púdrete — gruñó entre dientes — porque no vas molestar a alguien más._

_— Que sepa, puedo estar en donde se me de la gana, además yo llegue primero._

_El vampiro emitió un gruñido._

_— ¡Donovan sírveme bourbon!_

_El rubio rodó los ojos._

_— Ya va... no me pagan lo suficiente para esto._

_El híbrido soltó una carcajada, al escuchar lo ultimo que murmuro el rubio._

_— ¿De que te ríes psicópata?_

_— Estoy bastante seguro que aún puedes oír Damon._

_Le trajo su bebida y apenas término su trago, Elena salió de la nada._

_— Damon, me llevas a casa._

_Klaus rió entre dientes, ante lo patética y desesperada que se ve la doble._

_— Elena creo que ya hablamos de esto, además estas lo suficiente grande para irte sola — se hizo el distraído ante las insinuaciones de su novia— porque no vas molestar a otro lado._

_— Damon — dijo de manera melosa — vamos, quiero a estar a solas contigo — susurró contra el oído del azabache, mientras mete la mano debajo de la camisa._

_— Elena, por favor — la tomo de la muñeca y retirarla — ten algo de dignidad y déjame tranquilo, pareces una perra en celo._

_— Eres un insensible._

_Golpeando el hombro del azabache y salió del lugar furiosa._

_— Tu chica es muy sensible._

_— Ella ya no es mi chica, creo que no lo puede susperar, se que es difícil dejar irme, también influyó que su hermano haya huido con el tuyo._

_— Mi hermano es un espíritu libre, no es alguien que acate las reglas, su mantra es:"Las reglas existieron para romperse"._

_— Nunca me espere que ellos tuvieran una relación._

_— Bueno, tú no pudiste apreciar el brillo en los ojos de Kol cuando volvió de Denver._

_— Pero si en los de Jeremy y su dificultad para sentarse._

_Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada._

_— Habría de haber estado ciegos, para no notar lo que se trían mi hermanito y el pequeño Gilbert._

_— Brindemos por que ellos no son miserables como nosotros._

_— Damon compartirás tu bebida conmigo._

_— No lo arruines... ademas ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

  


_Klaus_

  


_Mí cabeza se parte en dos, hace siglos que no tengo una resaca._

_Sólo bebí buorbon, como me puede afectar tanto._

_Algo se aferra a mi cintura... es Damon... ¡demonios!_

_¿Cómo terminamos así? Lo último que recuerdo anoche es que nos reíamos de lo zorras que son todas las doppelgänger, luego todo es borroso._

_Se remueve, mientras balbucea cosas incomprensibles._

_— Damon._

_— Un minuto más mamá._

_— ¿Tu madre tiene la voz gruesa como la mía?_

_— ¿Qué?... No... ella tenía una voz melódica — su voz suena somnolienta, refriega su cara contra su pecho — ¿Klaus? ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi cama!?_

_— Primero no es tu cama, segundo pareces estar muy a gusto encima de mí— él se alejó de manera brusca, pero al hacerlo se terminó callando — tercero ¿Te dolió?_

_— No, el suelo amortiguo mi caída, que es tan blando como una jodida almohada, claro que dolió idiota._

_— Oh relájate, será más interesante saber si recuerdas lo que sucedió anoch_ e.

  


～o～o～o～o～

  


Solo un día tuvo que pasar para que todos los recuerdos cayeran en su lugar.

Fue un viaje salvaje, destrozaron la casa de un desconocido.

Tal vez debería agradecerle a Elena por esto, Damon es toda una fiera, si fuera posible aun tendría las marcas en su espalda como prueba. 

Ella es realmente ingenua si creyó que con un hijo podría atar a Damon de por vida.

Demonios, esa perra esta loca, hacer un cóctel de drogas para que pudiera tener una oportunidad es de enfermos.

Engañar a su amiga para hacerle la formula mágica.

No se hubieran dado cuenta si no fuera por Valerie y Nora.

_Bueno esa cosa es demasiado efectiva, ahora debe lidiar con un Damon de hormonas revolucionadas._

Regresando a su estrés actual.

— Damon por favor...

— Cierra la boca y déjame solo.

Klaus solo suspiro frustrado, logro convencer a Nora de que los dejara solos.

Estaba agotado emocionalmente.

Froto el puente de su nariz.

_Dame paciencia dios._

— Damon, por favor... relájate.

— ¡Como demonios quieres que me relaje, voy a ser padre, tendré un hijo tuyo!

— ¡Ya sé, también voy hacerlo, se que no soy el que lo va llevar dentro! Entiendo que tengas miedo, estoy igual de asustado, no podemos cambiarlas cosas.

— Si podemos... pero quiero que nazca, se que soy un desgraciado... es mi hijo. 

Dice mientras acaricia su vientre aun plano, la ultima frase la dice muy bajo.

— Damon, tengo los mismos temores, seguro podremos con esto, si sobrevivimos a unos padres maltratadores, madres que no nos defendían y hermanos que nos traicionan por que creen que somos una amenaza, podremos con un bebé.

— ¿Apenas podemos con nuestras vidas?¿Qué haremos con otra? Sin mencionar que los dos tenemos tantos enemigos como humanos en la tierra.

— Bueno los dos juntos podremos con esto — me arrodilló frente a él y tome su mano — estamos en el pueblo más aburrido, quien creería que estamos aquí.

— El pueblo en donde nacimos, no sería demasiado obvio y es Mystic Falls, siempre pasa algo. 

Mencionó sin soltar mi mano.

— Relájate Damon, te voy a proteger siempre.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. 

— Idiota, ¿ahora que? Vas a proponerme matrimonio.

Bromeo, tiene un mejor semblante.

— Si insistes, pero luego no quiero oír quejas de que soy un mal esposo y yo no llevare el vestido.

— Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento y ni sueñes yo tampoco llevare vestido.

Soltamos una carcajada.

— Vamos debemos hablar con la novia de tu amigo Alaric.

— ¿Para que?

— Hay que ver si esta todo bien ahí a dentro.

— Ay no, no quiero ir, me verán como un bicho raro.

— Si te dicen algo voy arrancarles la garganta.

— No asesines a otra novia de Ric, habría que hacer campaña para que no les quiten sus novias.

— No prometo nada, vamos será divertido ver su expresión.

— _Claro va ser muy divertido, miren Damon el fenómeno embarazado._

— Relájate, me refería cuando sepan que el bebé que tienes en el vientre es mío.

— Apuesto que se desmayaran de la impresión.

— No lo dudo.

  


_cinco meses después..._

  


— Klaus deja de acariciar mi vientre.

— No puedo evitarlo, me encanta sentir como se mueven contra mi mano.

— Bien por ti, pero cada vez que les hablas se ponen inquietos, sobretodo el de la derecha.

— ¿Los diferencias?

Pregunto entusiasmado.

— Ventajas del vampirismo.

Cuando apenas cumplía cuatro semanas, notamos que hay más de un latido, Damon entró en pánico y yo no sabía que hacer, apenas asumieron que íban a tener un bebé, ahora son dos.

Contarles a sus hermanos no fue sencillo, al principio creyeron que era una broma, hasta que escucharon los latidos de los bebés.

Kol aseguró que volverían antes que nazcan.

Rebekah se quejó de lo injusto que es que es el destino con ella.

Elijah solo arqueo una ceja, esa fue la maxima expresión.

Stefan bueno... él se desmayó, Klaus no paro de reír, nada pudo borrar la sonrisa de Damon.

Klaus se aseguro de que Elena no se le acerqué, según Jo, Damon no debe estresarce.

Esa perra es peor que cualquier alimaña. Cuando Damon cumplió ocho semanas Klaus se hartó de Elena y uso compulsión con ella, le ordene que se largara a Rusia.

Empezó a besar y morder su cuello mientras siguió acariciando el vientre. 

— Damon ¿vamos arriba?

— No, estoy... cansado. 

Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

— Entonces porque no me quitas.

— No... puedo... hacer esfuerzos... y... tengo flojera...

— Escusas... te encanta.

— No, quiero. 

Me empujó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sólo quieres sexo, híbrido sexopata.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Rodó los ojos, últimamente Damon cambiaba de un solo estar, sólo porque esta embarazado Klaus se armaba de paciencia.

Ni hablar de los vómitos, el asco, los mareos, dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados, no me deja dormir, da muchas vueltas para encontrar la posición que más le guste.

Lo siguió a la cocina, él está de espaldas de Klaus. 

— ¿Damon que pasa?

— Nada.

Ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

— Damon...

— ¡Estoy gordo, llenos de estrías, parezco un maldito cerdo!

Ríe entre dientes, algo blando impacta contra su frente. Es unos de los cupcake que traje está mañana.

— No te rías imbécil.

— No puedo creerlo, el gran Damon Salvatore, inseguro de su cuerpo —dije mientras retiro el merengue que quedo por mi cara— vamos tienes que admitir que es gracioso.

— Anda sigue burlándote, después no te quejes, si hay acónito en las bolsas de sangre —siguió refunfuñando— solo tienes que verme para notar que me parezco una baca, ya ni la sombra del viejo Damon Salvatore soy — arrojo uno de los platos cerca de mi cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizare — no puedo ni controlar estas estúpidas hormonas.

Lo abrace, bese su frente y empece a acariciar su espalda.

—  Cariño, todo va estar bien.

— No... no lo va ha estar... solo mírame, soy una esfera hormonal, ni siquiera yo me aguanto, no sé como tú lo haces.

— Oh, Damon, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte solo en esto

— Creí que me odiabas.

— Damon, he dejado de odiarte hace mucho tiempo — bese sus labios — te amo.

— Klaus.

Dijo sin aliento.

— Te lo diré las veces que quieras.

Compartieron un beso lento y gentil.  


  


¤*¤*¤*¤*¤    


  


  


Meses después... 

  


— ¡Saquen me los... ahora!

— Tranquilizate, Damon.

— ¿Tranquilizarme dices? ¡Por qué no mejor haces tú trabajo y haces que nazcan, Jo!

Damon esta empezando a quebrar la mano de nuevo de Klaus, desde hace más de media hora han empezados los dolores de parto.

Él comenzó a enterrar sus uñas, en la mano del otro, que Jo se apure, odia ver a Damon sufrir.

Los hermanos Klaus junto a Stefan, Valerie, Nora, Jeremy y Alaric, están afuera esperando a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Los lamentos de Damon siguen, hasta que se escucha un pequeño llanto, que invade toda la habitación.

— Es un niño.

Jo le acerca el bebé a Klaus, lo agarro con el brazo sano, el pequeño se retuerce, su cara es algo roja y tiene apenas una pelusa rubia sobre su cabeza.

— Es hermoso, mira Damon, nuestro primogénito.

Ve como a él se le escapan unas cuantas lagrimas.

Otro llanto invade la habitación, en nuestra distracción, Jo saco al segundo hijo.

— Es una niña.

Hija, se corregía mentalmente Klaus.

Esta vez se la dio a Damon, apenas la recibió la apego a su pecho.

Ella tiene, unos mechones negros.

Jo salio de la habitación, escucharon como les informaba a todos que ya nacieron, completamente sanos.

Enseguida todos entran a la habitación.

— Son preciosos.

— Es obvio, hermana, has visto quienes son sus padres.

— Rezare para que no tengan sus personalidades.

 — Ahora que están todos aquí quiero que escuchen esto que va para mi pequeña —hablo Damon— ella no saldrá de fiesta, ni tendrá novio hasta que tenga cien años...

— Debes de estar bromeando Damon.

— No bromeo Rebekah, no quiero que ella termine como tú.

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso?

Él la ignoro.

— No habrá falda, ni escotes en su futuro, si es necesario la visto de monja —sólo sonreí ante las peticiones de Damon— si no obedece la primera regla, sí es necesario, implementaremos lo que su padre hacía con los novios de Rebekah, matarlos.

Una pelea entre Damon y Rebekah se desato, los bebés duermen como si nada sucediera, Kol y Jeremy apuestan quien va a ganar, Elijah solo mira la escena sin entrometerse igual que yo.

Esto será una eternidad larga, pero hermosa... debes en cuando.


	2. De nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus puede llegar a pensar que su hermano es la reencarnación del dios de las travesuras Loki.

 

Acomodo con suavidad uno de los mechones negro de su hija, siguió colocando flores en su trenza.

Todo debe de salir perfecto o Klaus ejecutara medio pueblo.

— ¿Papi ya terminaste?

— Ya casi —sonrió ante la impaciencia de su pequeña hija, coloco la última flor y miro todo los ángulos para asegurarse que se viera bien— listo, ¿Te gusta, Lily?

Su niña le dio la sonrisa más brillante.

— Si papi, gracias ¿Dónde aprendiste hacerlo?

— Nada como unas tutorías de tu padre que tiene más experiencia en esto por tu tía Rebekah.

La pequeña soltó una sonora risa, beso su frente y e permitió pararse.

— Papi —vio como su hija hace un puchero y supo que iba a preguntar— ¿Me compraron la nueva edición de la saga de Harry Potter?

Se cruzo de brazos intentando ser firme.

— Lily, tienes que esperar como tu hermano a la hora de abrir los obsequios.

Su puchero creció, sus ojos brillaron, o como odiaba negarle algo a su princesa.

— No puedes hacer una excepción con tu única hija, si.

Antes de que pueda decir algo su hijo sale del baño.

— Si yo no puedo saber que me van a regalar tú tampoco puedes saberlo Lily.

La expresión lastimera de su hija se transformo en ira, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte dorado.

— ¡Cierra la boca Henrik!

Los ojos de su hijo también se volvieron dorados, las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

— ¡Ciérrala tú, fea!

La expresión ofendida de Lily fue algo graciosa.

— ¡Feo lo serás mil veces tú!

Cuando la mansión comenzó a temblar fue la señal de que debía de terminar.

— Ninguno es feo, Lily es idéntica a mí y tú hijo sos la viva imagen de tu padre, así que nadie aquí es feo, además van a despertar a Klaus con todo este alboroto.

— Eso es algo tarde amor.

Dieron un pequeño salto, giro para ver a Klaus recostado contra el umbral sonriendo de manera perezosa, su cabellos esta totalmente alborotado, lleva una de sus camisetas.

Los niños agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

— Lo sentimos padre.

Dijeron unisonó.

— No pasa nada, ya me despertó el deseo de regresar la cena al inodoro.

Murmuro con una mueca de asco.

— Pero si la cena estaba rica padre.

Señalo Henrik.

— Lo se —revolvió el cabello del pequeño y se acomodo en la cama de su hija— les dare veite dólares a cada uno, si le hacen una broma al tío Kol.

— ¡Si!

Exclamaron entusiasmados y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

 — ¿Es enserio Nik?

— Oh vamos, deja que sean creativos, la pequeña broma de mi hermano pequeño, nos hará tener otro bebé, no creo que lo vayan a matar, le harán como máximo bañarlo con pintura.

— O lo ofrecerán como tributo de sacrificio a la diosa Freyja.

Klaus solo se encogió de hombros.

— Culpa a Elijah por contarles sobre las leyendas nórdicas con la que crecimos, no le veo de malo a que le hagan algo, somos resistentes al fuego de todos modos y a un motón de cosa que ya no me acuerdo.

Damon rodó los ojos y envolvió sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

— Bien ya que es culpa de tu hermano mayor, él limpiara si lo queman los niños.

Beso el cuello del híbrido, ama ver como se estremece.

— Si no que lo haga la servidumbre, para algo lo tenemos, sabes se me antoja una gran tarta de fresas y cerezas con crema, bañado en chocolate y sangre.

— Todo lo que quieras Nik —él se dio vuelta y subió sobre su regazo, comienza lamer su cuello y morderlo un poco— en el… cuarto de los niños… no es… buena idea.

Jadeo cuando le mordió la manzana de Adán.

— Entonces que estas esperando a llevarnos a nuestra habitación, Nora amablemente insonorizó.

 Arrojo la cabeza hacia tras cuando él otro comenzó a moverse en círculos, lo atrajo contra él haciendo que enriende sus piernas en su cintura y se apresuro a su cuarto.

— Te amo híbrido psicópata —lo beso con frenesí y paseo las manos por el cuerpo del otro, enrollando en los risos del rubio— me vuelves loco, Klaus.

— Tengo ese efecto en las personas… también te amo.

Dijo antes de hundirse en la cama junto a él.

 

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

— Los odio.

Dijo furioso un Kol cubierto de pintura rosa fosforescente.

— Solo es un poco de pintura hermanito.

Dijo en tono inocente el rubio.

— ¿Un poco? —Señalo su cuerpo— ¡Tus endemoniados hijos me hicieron esto, soy noventa porciento pintura!

— No seas llorón cuñado, se quita con agua.

— ¡Mi camisa favorita se arruino para siempre!

— Deja se ser tan quejica Kol y tráeme esos duraznos que te pedí.

La expresión furiosa del menor de los Mikaelson de desapareció convirtiéndose en lastimera cuando su novio llego.

— Pero, Jer…

— Nada, tú broma a tu hermano, nos hará padres, así que se un buen novio y date una ducha, cumple mi antojo y tal te deje dormir de nuevo en la cama.

El vampiro solo dejo salir un suspiro fuerte, miro derrotado a su novio y se fue.

De ser el Original mas temido después de Klaus, paso a cumplir los caprichos de un humano adolescente.

Jeremy lo tiene envuelto en su dedo meñique.

Jeremy  acaricio su vientre y miro a la otra pareja.

— Iré a la mesa dulce de los niños.

— Que Lily no te vea.

Damon miro alrededor y no vio a sus hijos por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros pequeños amantes del caos?

— Con Nora y Bonnie, los entretienen mientras mis otros hermanos traen la piñata.

Después de contestarle acaricia su vientre y deja salir su vientre.

— ¿Sucede algo?

 Pregunto algo preocupado.

— Es solo que esto es raro, estar teniendo un bebé, no es divertido, estos primeros tres meses fueron una perra conmigo, los mareos, el asco y el vomito son horribles, las hormonas me vuelven loco y alimentan la ira de mi lado licántropo.

Damon pasa sus manos por la espalda de Klaus y luego lo apega contra su cuerpo.

— Te entiendo, yo pase por eso, creí que al igual que yo te quejarías por el tamaño de tu estomago.

Klaus hizo una expresión falsa de estar ofendido.

— Por favor, soy glorioso en cualquier forma y tamaño.

Le dio un pequeño golpecito.

— Lo se cariño.

Dijo antes de tomar su bebida.

— Me encanta cuando me azotas —la sonrisa traviesa se amplio cuando Damon comenzó a ahogarse con el jugo— eres adorable.

— Jodido masoquista.

— No oído quejas en nuestra habitación.

— Y nunca las oirás.

Lo atrajo contra él y lo beso.

— Eres un idiota.

— Pero aun así dijiste que si.

 

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

 

 

— ¿Padre que pasa?

Klaus se removió en la cama, su gran vientre le dificulta encontrar una posición cómoda.

— No es nada princesa, es solo que el bebé esta pateando.

Ella hizo una expresión ofendida.

— ¿Qué? —Apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de su padre— bebé malo, no debes patear a padre, él es súper bueno, nos da helado y nos lee cuentos, nos deja dormir en su cama cuando hay tormentas, como hoy.

Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el monologo de su hija.

— ¿Te duele mucho padre?

Pregunta preocupada.

— Para nada mi pequeña lobita, es como él aleteo de una mariposa.

Los ojos de su hijo se clavaron en Damon.

— ¿Te pateamos cuando estuvimos adentro tuyo?

— No digas tonterías Henrik, jamás patearíamos a papi.

Klaus acaricia la cabeza de su hija.

— No lo hacen intencionalmente dulzura, solo buscan una manera de estar cómodos en un lugar tan pequeño.

— ¿Cómo cuando intentamos acomodarnos aquí?

— Mas o menos, pequeños lobos es hora de dormir.

— Cinco minutos más por favor.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Damon suspiro.

— Van a decir eso mañana solo que para no salir de la cama.

— Papi.

— Su padre esta cansado, es hora de que cierren los ojos y cuenten ovejas.

Ambos hicieron un puchero.

— Es una pena Damon, entonces tendremos que ir nosotros solos al parque, comeremos mucho helado y algodón de azúcar.

Ampliaron los ojos ante lo dicho y se acomodaron mejor en la cama.

— Buenas noches, padre, papi y bebé.

Damon soltó una pequeña risa.

— Tú si que naciste para ser padre.

— Crie prácticamente a mis hermanos menores, algo debió de quedarse en mí.

— Buenas noches Nik.

— Duerme bien Damon.

Se dieron un corto beso.

 

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

 

— Duele, desatare el infierno sobre todos ustedes, los despedazare y arrojare sus partes sobre los ataúdes de sus familias.

Damon se sintió exasperado, Klaus tiene los colmillos afuera y parece listo para asesinar a alguien.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto!?

— Damon cálmate —la mira asesina que le dirigieron la hizo retroceder— el bebé pareciera que no quiere salir, cada vez que hacemos una pequeña cortada se cierra al instante.

Klaus sudaba y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

— ¡Llama a Kol!

Jo lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Tu hermano es partero?

— No… pero desde que Jeremy… también quedo en esto… se puso a investigar como loco… sobre los embarazos… sobrenaturales —gruño y rompió la mesa que tiene a su costado— también… consigue algo para el dolor.

— Bien.

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

— El bebé va estar bien, Klaus.

Acaricio el rizado cabello.

— Claro que… va estar bien… es un Mikaelson.

— No te lleves la gloria, no lo hiciste solo.

— Bueno tú también tienes tu encanto Salvatore.

Sollozo un poco ante la contracción.

Damon siguió acariciando su cabeza y beso su frente.

— Todo va estar bien.

Dijo con la voz ahogada, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, encontrar a Klaus parcialmente disecado no había sido lo mejor.

— Debí aceptar la propuesta… de esos lobos… californianos… al menos ellos… absorben el dolor.

Intento no sollozar, al ver como Klaus intenta levantarle el ánimo a pesar del dolor.

— Los hubiera asesinado antes de que te tocaran.

Mordió su muñeca y se la acerco a Klaus, su piel tiene una palidez enfermiza. Siguio abriendo la herida para que beba hasta que viera su maldito color natural.

En eso entran Jo, Bonnie, Kol, Nora y Valerie.

— Se lo que le esta pasando.

— Soy todo oídos zanahoria.

— No importa — Damon saco sus colmillos y las venas comenzaron a aparecer—  no me mal interpretes Damon, solo se necesita un hechizo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios están esperando!? ¡Qué empiece los canticos de bruja!

Las chicas comenzaron recitar el hechizo y continuaron la cesaría lo más normal que se pudo.

 

 

～o～o～o～o～

 

 

— Así que hay otro varón Mikaelson.

Klaus rodó los ojos y acuno a su bebé.

— Hermana, considerando las estadísticas de nuestras familias, había un noventa porciento que naciera niño.

— No fastidies Nik.

— Pueden dejarme admirar a mi tercer hijo, quien va ayudarme a espantar a los pretendientes de su hermana mayor.

— Eres un asno Damon, tu hija tiene el derecho de escoger.

— Pueden dejar la discusión para dentro de unos años, apenas hace unos meses Lily cumplió seis años, falta mucho para eso… de todo modos lo asesinaremos.

Rebekah denegó con la cabeza.

— Creí que habías madurado hermano.

— Parecieras no conocerme, ahora me dejarían descansar, el parto no fue un camino de rosas y quiero hacer dormir a Aaron.

— Vayance al infierno.

— Donde crees que nos hicieron —la puerta fue azotada con fuerza, podía escuchar a su hermana insultarlos en un lenguaje muerto, decidió dirigir su atención a su hijo— ¿Tienes hambre cariño? ¿Me pasas la mamadera Damon?

— Claro.

El bebé succiona con entusiasmo su leche.

 — Si que tenias hambre, eres todo un glotón, comes más que tus hermanos juntos.

— Henos aquí el aterrador híbrido original hablando como…

— Termina esa frase y lo siguiente que veras de mí no te gustara —bajo la mirada hacia sus otros hijos— hola lobitos, ¿Quieren conocer a su hermanito?

— Si, pero me hubiera gustado que sea niña.

Se cruzo de brazos he hizo puchero.

— Yo estoy satisfecho.

— ¡Pero yo quiero una hermana! ¡Hagan otro bebé y esta vez que sea una nena!

— Padre esta muy cansado, solo quiere dormir.

— Entonces papi…

— Cariño aunque quiera otro bebé — _lo cual jamás_ — hay una gran posibilidad de que nazaca otro niño.

— No es justo.

Dio unos cuantos pisotones fuertes.

— La vida no es justa, cariño.

Se escucho dos chillidos, el primero del bebé y el segundo de Kol por la pata en la espinilla proporcionada por Jeremy.

— Alégrate mi lobita, el tío Jeremy va tener una niña, podrás jugar con ella.

— Bien.

Acepto haciendo puchero.

— Bueno padre debe descansar, deben retirarse.

Haciendo un saludo militar siguió a sus tíos.

Klaus acomodo a su bebé en el cunero, antes de besar a Damon, luego se dejo vencer por el agotamiento.

Una semana después nació la pequeña Miranda.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
